1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an on-hold switching device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional telephone systems provide convenient on-hold features where a first party may place a second party on-hold while the first party performs other tasks such as searching or developing information requested by the second party. With the common use of automatic answering devices used by mail order houses, for example, a calling party is often placed on-hold until an operator becomes available to interact with the calling party. Unfortunately, the time the first party is placed on-hold may be unduly. Accordingly, new technology is required to alleviate this undesirable and often unproductive wait time.